


Unexpected Happenings

by InsomniackNixie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniackNixie/pseuds/InsomniackNixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato designed the seal to absorb and convert the Kyuubi's chakra to be Naruto's for good on Naruto's tenth birthday, but he was missing some important information about their ancestry, and he underestimated the spite of the demon. Now Minato's Grandfather's identity is coming to light and Naruto will have to deal with the fall-out....if he even survives the big reveal in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I Do not own the Naruto Franchise or make any money writing this fan fiction.

 

Unexpected Happenings

 

Chapter: 1 Prologue

 

A handsome blonde man was holding an equally blonde newborn who had three distinctive facial markings that were just finishing spreading across his tiny face. As Kakashi ran to them catching his sensai he got a good look at the tiny face with it's triad of markings, stiffening in shock he murmured, “Sensai, what?”

Minato had enough time to kiss the baby's forehead whispering, “I love you, my son.” As the baby began to cry the markings faded away to be replaced by three whisker-like marks on each cheek. Minato reaches out a trembling hand to touch Kakashi's face, whose visible eye goes blank for a moment as Minato manages to gasp, “Forget until you need to remember Kakashi.” Namikaze Minato's gaze remained locked on his son as his body relaxed in death. After a moment Kakashi gave himself a little shake before reaching for the baby, gently taking him from the Yondaime's arms he hears a crinkling of paper. Shifting the baby into a more secure hold Kakashi sees a folded piece of paper, he carefully retrieved what turned out to be a note just as four ANBU (Boar, Tiger, Rooster, Badger) showed up, as the Badger masked one squatted beside him his fellows prepared to remove the fallen Hokage's body to be readied for burial. “What does it say Inu-san?” Came the question from beside him.

Kakashi took a deep breath before beginning to read, “Uzumaki Naruto is the boy's name. He is to be protected and treated as a hero for his service to Konoha. I have left two scrolls that will open at a preset time some years from now with additional instructions, Sarutobi has one, Jiraiya the other. Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage.” Kakashi sighed causing the Badger masked ANBU to shake his head. “They will not honour his request.” He stated. Kakashi looked over at him, “I will.” He stated quietly.

 

Almost ten years later:

October Eighth: Two days West of Konoha.

 

Orochimaru looked at his long time friend with a raised eyebrow. “Jiraiya, would you care to tell me why your scroll pouch is glowing?”

Jiraiya frowned in puzzlement opening the pouch and sorting through it's contents before he pulled out the offending scroll. Seeing exactly which scroll it was his eyes widened, “Minato's scroll.” He whispered. As he prepared to open it he cocked his head at his oldest friend, inviting him silently to read it with him. Orochimaru moved to his side putting a hand on his shoulder as Jiraiya broke the seal to read the last message of his favourite student. Both of their eyes widened in shock at the contents of the scroll, the last two sentences especially caught their attention, 'If you and Orochimaru are on a mission together BOTH of you are to return to Konoha as quickly as you can manage. Naruto and very likely Sarutobi will need your help and support. Namikaze Minato.' Orochimaru gave a low whistle, “Lets go Jiraiya.” They turned around, heading home at top speed.

 

October Ninth 1:30 P.M.: Hokage's Office.

 

Sarutobi Hiruzen was doing the mountain of paperwork required to run a Hidden Village when the scroll Minato left for him suddenly began to glow brightly. His head jerked up and his eyes widened as he saw exactly which scroll was causing the glow. He quickly rose, going to the shelf it rested on he snatched it up as the locking seal dissolved. Hiruzen returned to his chair, unfurling the last message of the deceased Yondaime, after reading it twice to make sure he had read it correctly the first time he pulled the bell rope to summon a Chunin. As his assistant appeared he barked, “Bring me Morino Ibiki, immediately!” The Chunin bowed and shunshined away.

Less than five minutes later Morino Ibiki burst in at a run, pausing to close the door behind him. “Here Hokage-sama.”

“Minato's scroll finally opened Ibiki.” Sarutobi handed it to Ibiki to read. 'Hiruzen I have two surprises for you, I hope you are sitting down. Uzumaki Naruto is my son, his Birth Certificate is included within this scroll. I gave him his mother's family name because of my enemies both foreign and in the village. The second surprise is that the seal I put on him is designed to absorb the Kyuubi's chakra, converting it into his own. This conversion has been happening since the seal was put on him, giving him massive reserves by now and not so incidentally banishing the Kyuubi back to Makai for at least a thousand years. As it is, unfortunately, impossible to kill it. It is very important that you isolate Naruto for his tenth birthday and the day after in a room with the strongest chakra containment seals available as I am unsure if there will be any physical manifestations or if the Kyuubi will have enough power to fight this part of the seal. This means you can't use the hospital unfortunately, I suggest asking whoever is in charge of T&I for the use of a room in their section of ANBU Headquarters. The scroll Jiraiya-sensai has explains the same things as this one and tells him to return to the village as soon as he finishes reading it. If you have him doing something important I apologize Hiruzen, but my son's life is more important. Keep him safe Hiruzen, and tell him I love him. Namikaze Minato.' Ibiki hissed in shock as Sarutobi, holding Naruto's Birth Certificate nodded. “Exactly. You are to set up a room with as many chakra containment seals as you think you will need, have Kakashi help with the seals, make it habitable for a ten year old boy for a day or two. Naruto is fond of Kakashi's ANBU identity as well as his Academy teacher Umino Iruka, I would advise you to get one or both to help monitor him and keep him as calm as possible for this stressful time. I will be there later this afternoon to explain why this is necessary to Naruto.” Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, blazing with a determination also felt by the head of his Torture & Interrogation division. “I refuse to lose another person to that damned Fox, especially Minato's only child, Ibiki.”

“Immediately, Hokage-sama.” Ibiki bowed then shunshined back to the building that housed T & I in the ANBU complex. He barked at his second, “I want Kakashi here, five minutes ago! No excuses!”

A very short amount of time later the silver-haired ANBU was standing before him with his head cocked inquisitively at him. “What can I do for you, Ibiki-san?” Came the slightly confused question, T & I wasn't his speciality.

“I need you to cover an observation room, one with a bathroom, with as many chakra containment seals as you dare use, haul a bed in than come with me to pick up Uzumaki Naruto and Umino Iruka.” Ibiki saw Kakashi's shoulders stiffen. “Before you get upset, no, young Uzumaki isn't in any sort of trouble. Hokage-sama will explain everything later when he gets here. What I can say is that the scroll Minato-san left him opened earlier today and this is a precaution Minato-san required of us. Lets get to work, the sooner this is done the sooner young Naruto will be safely tucked away.” Ibiki finished grimly.

Two very busy hours later, just as the Academy was about to let out Ibiki and an Inu-masked Kakashi shunshined to just outside Umino Iruka's classroom as it was the only place where the two ANBU could snatch both at one go. Leaning against the corridor wall directly opposite the door both men henged to blend with the wall and expertly masked their chakra just in time as the classroom door opened and young ninja hopefuls streamed out, the last being Naruto. Kakashi reached out grasping his wrist lightly, while whispering for Naruto to go back into the room. Iruka looked up, surprised to see Naruto re-enter his classroom, a worried frown appeared between his brows that only became more worried as he noticed the door closing by itself. Ibiki and Kakashi dropped their henges as Iruka was about to speak. “Umino-san we need you two to come with us. We need to get both of you to a safe, secure place and then we will explain why this is being done. You two are not in any trouble.” Ibiki stated quickly. Iruka snapped his mouth closed, nodding almost in synch with Naruto.

Kakashi beckoned to Naruto, who quickly moved to stand before him to have Kakashi pull him into a loose embrace and shunshin to another location followed immediately by Ibiki with Iruka. They were now in a largish room with two couches, chairs and a table looking at a huge window that showed a smaller room with a bed that had an odd 'muffled' feel to it.  
“Naruto-kun, please sit.” Kakashi said motioning to a chair. “Do you remember a few years ago when you asked me about the 'angry voice' and the seal on your stomach?” Naruto nodded. “I told you to ask Ojii-san about it. I need to know what he told you alright?”  
“He said it was the Kyuubi, that Yondaime-sama had picked me to be its prison and the older people have trouble seeing that I'm not him because they're still angry and hurt about their loved ones who died.” Replied Naruto as Sarutobi smiled at him having arrived at the start of his answer.

“Very good, Naruto-kun. I am glad you remembered.” The aged Hokage praised him approvingly. Naruto ran to him for a hug while Sarutobi handed the scroll to Kakashi beckoning Iruka over to read it as well. Kakashi's hands tightening on the scroll and the widening of Iruka's eyes was the only sign of their shock at its contents. “Now Naruto, I need you to do your very best to think about what I am about to tell you before getting upset, alright?” At Naruto's soft 'ok' he explained everything, Minato being his father the purpose of the seal and needing to be isolated for the next night or two. Watching Naruto's reactions to all of the startling revelations.  
A brief flash of anger, quickly turning to a thoughtful look followed by understanding and determination. “I think I understand. He wouldn't have been a very good Hokage if he had asked someone else to do something he was unwilling to do himself. I'm kinda proud that he had that much faith in me even when I was a baby.” He smiled as the adults relaxed, relieved he had understood so quickly. Naruto looked at Sarutobi. “What do we do?”

Sarutobi smiled, “We feed you and watch to make sure everything goes as your father believed it would.” He sent Iruka and Kakashi for ramen and tempura for all of them. “Naruto your father also wanted me to tell you he loved you very much.” Sarutobi's heart warmed at the happy smile that lit Naruto's face.

When Kakashi and Iruka returned with supper everyone sat at the table eating and talking. The other adults were amused at Iruka's surprise when Naruto continually showed he was extremely intelligent. Iruka gave him a suspicious look. “You,” Iruka began in an accusing tone, “Have been failing your tests at the Academy on purpose, haven't you?” Naruto looked both guilty and proud as the others in the room snickered. 

“Sorry Iruka-sensai, but all of my caretakers got together and suggested that I not let anyone else know that I wasn't dumb. You see they were worried about what would happen if the villagers and some shinobi found out that I'm smart. Things are bad enough when they think I'm stupid, how much worse would they be if they knew just how smart I am?”

“And the 'oh-kill-me-now' jumpsuit?” Came the amused question.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulder. “I do like orange, but I like blues and deep reds better, I won't be sorry to see the jumpsuit go. Especially as it's the only thing the clothes shops will sell me without me wearing a henge because no one else will buy them.” He laughed, eyes dancing. “That is way more orange than anyone ever needs to wear.” He waved off Iruka's protest. “It's perfect. They were helping with my disguise and didn't even know it!” He snickered. “It didn't keep me from pulling my pranks without being seen, did it?”

It was shockingly early when Naruto began to get sleepy, nearly nodding off in his chair before he was shooed to his temporary room to get some sleep. Shortly after Naruto went to sleep Sarutobi was called away to a late Council meeting. “Ibiki, if something unforeseen happens I wish to be informed of it immediately. You are one of the few people who can get to me even in a Council meeting. Do not hesitate to do so.” A few minutes after he left the seal on Naruto's stomach began to glow as Naruto started to toss restlessly in his sleep as a severely weakened Kyuubi began to fight being banished back to Makai. A circular seal array appeared halfway between the now wide awake Naruto and the ceiling as Kyuubi was being drawn from him to the glowing circle he made one last lunge at Naruto. “Human filth! I have seen to it that you will die shortly after I am gone!” He screamed, snapping his jaws as the last part of the seal on Naruto activated shunting the boy out of the room to land standing behind his three watchers, leaving the massive jaws to close on air. The Gateway was drawing a transparent snarling Kyuubi into it, just as the raging Fox demon was drawn all the way inside, a massive amount of demonic chakra surged out blowing the ceiling off the room and lighting up the evening.

The moisture level in the room was swiftly rising as Ibiki, Iruka and Kakashi turned quickly, Iruka's hand sliding slickly over the newly dew covered table. He turned his hand to look at it. “Water? How did...” He was cut off by a gasp of pain from Naruto as he bent over clutching just below his heart with his left hand while crumpling the rest of the way to his knees, then his face turned toward them with a pleading look. All three were stunned to see the 'whisker marks' fade away to be replaced by the equally distinctive markings he had had as a baby before Kyuubi had been sealed into him. As their jaws dropped Naruto panted in pain, his right hand that was resting on the floor sparked once, twice, then on the third erupted with electricity that surged toward the three stunned and gaping adults. Seeing the people he cared about in danger and not knowing how to re-absorb or disperse the lightning an untrained Naruto did the only thing he could think to do.“NO!” He cried, pulling the lightening back to himself, taking the damage that would have been inflicted on them. Screaming, his clothing already smouldering, as Kakashi dove for him with a handful of his own lightning to draw the out of control power away from Naruto. “Ibiki, do you have any suppressor tags here?” He shouted.

Ibiki slammed open a hidden compartment, pulling out the two bundles that was all that was there instead of the eight that was ANBU policy to have on hand. “Not nearly enough.” He growled, handing one to Iruka as both instantly dove to Naruto, Iruka to his upper body while Ibiki took his legs they started applying the tags all over the injured boy without any obvious effect. As Iruka's hand passed under Naruto's face he felt a few warm droplets hit his hand, looking down he saw blood. “He's bleeding.” Iruka calmly alerted the other two as he gently lifted Naruto's head to find the source of the bleeding. When he could see Naruto's face there was a thin stream of blood coming from his nose as well as a thicker stream from his mouth.

“You two get him to the hospital, they have a restricted access wing just for shinobi with the best chakra suppressors in the village on the beds. I'll get the Hokage.” Ibiki ordered.

“Meet me in Emergency, Umino-san.” Kakashi said. Then he shunshined away to reappear in Konoha Hospital's Emergency room, followed a second later by the worried Chunin. “I need a Medic NOW!!” Kakashi barked. “This boy will need a bed with the best chakra suppressors you have.” The nurse gaped at him for a bare moment at the sight of him still syphoning away the dangerous levels of lightning from Naruto that his body was still producing in seemingly limitless supply. To her credit it took her less than a second to recover, consulting a chart to see which rooms in the shinobi wing were empty and closest, she marked off a room then turned back to Kakashi. “Follow me Inu-san. The Medic we want is on our way to the room.” She led them quickly down a hallway and through a set of double doors with large signs reading 'Warning Restricted Access - Shinobi Wing'. Less than six feet from the door two ANBU were standing guard that were very familiar to Kakashi. “Badger-san, Tiger-san.” He nodded as he paused when the nurse opened a door, poked her head in and called, “Nakamura-sama, I have a patient that needs your skills.” Kakashi heard a muffled 'Hai' then the nurse was escorting him to a room on the other side of the hall about ten feet further than the door she had knocked on. Pushing the door open she stood aside for him and Iruka, calling to the middle-aged man who had walked out of the door she had knocked on. “Here, Nakamura-sama.” 

When Kakashi saw the man's I.D. Badge he felt mixed emotions, glad that Naruto was being seen to by someone so skilled, but disturbed that the nurse's judgement told her Naruto was in bad enough shape to need THE Head Medic of the Hospital. Nakamura Yojiro looked at him with calm eyes. “Please put him on the bed, Inu-san. The sooner we get the suppression seals activated the better. Then you can tell me what happened as I examine him.” All of them were more then a little disturbed when they got Naruto on the bed, activated the seals and, while it lowered the intensity of the lightning, they didn't stop it like they were supposed to. Kakashi began his explanation after he had been assured that nothing they heard would be repeated unless the Hokage required it of them, as he explained the Head Medic was examining Naruto with the nurse's assistance, neither had cared when he told them who they were working on. When Kakashi finished the Medic sighed. “So we have a boy who is coming into his heritage abruptly and his body hasn't been allowed to make the necessary subtle alterations it would have made if not for the Fox. Add in the damage from when he kept you three from being hurt and we have a hell of a mess.” He said ruefully. Turning to the nurse he listed off some names for her to bring here to help him. When she had left to find the people he requested Head Medic Nakamura turned to Kakashi. “If the moisture in the air is anything to go by we will soon need a water user so the equipment we will bring in doesn't get damaged. I don't suppose you know one who can work with you and hasn't got anything against young Naruto do you?”

Kakashi thought for a moment, then sighed shaking his head. To his great surprise Iruka stepped forward clearing his throat, “I can Nakamura-san, I have a water affinity.” The Medic and Kakashi blinked once then Medic Nakamura waved him over to start working.


	2. Well, Damn!!

NOTE: To anyone with medical knowledge, yes I know that DNA tests can't be run in the time-frame I have given. Remember that this is fan fiction and given all the other impossible crap going on in the manga. Just please suspend your disbelief okay.

 

Chapter 2: Well, Damn!!

 

Ibiki appeared beside Sarutobi in the Council chambers to a few grumbles from the civilian members, leaning over he began whispering urgently in Sarutobi's ear. To the irritation of the civilian members doing the most grumbling the Hokage stood abruptly. “This meeting is over.” Sarutobi announced as he shunshined away with Ibiki.

Back at the hospital Kakashi was still acting as a bleed-off shunt for Naruto's lightning with Iruka pulling the water out of the air and re-directing it out the window to keep it away from the newly arrived monitoring equipment and medical team. They had already received more bad news, Naruto was developing a fever from the extreme system over-load. They now had one person sponging him off with cool water while another was lightly fanning him. They had found out that no high chakra using medic-ijutsu could be used on him as he seemed to be hyper-sensitive to chakra, and his metabolism was burning the medications out of his system before they had a chance to work. The medics in the room had all they could handle keeping him breathing, treating his lightning burns, keeping him from going into shock, and trying to help assist his body's adjustment to the sudden emergence of his new abilities. The last group was having the worst time because they had to figure out what changes his body was attempting and help with only that one change. They had, unfortunately, discovered that if they tried to make more than one change, or if they tried to make a change out of the order his body wanted his lungs would shut down. This had already happened twice so they were forced to work slowly, one alteration at a time, assisting his body to make the adjustments as swiftly as they dared.

It was into this chaos that Sarutobi and Ibiki appeared. Noticing them, Nakamura called out that he would be with them shortly. When they had Naruto somewhat stabilized again the Head Medic walked to the aged Hokage, bowing politely. “Update me, please.” Sarutobi ordered shortly.

Nakamura took a deep breath, then began giving Sarutobi his assessment of Naruto's condition. “He has second degree lightning burns over his right arm, upper chest and back. More worrying is the fact that his body hasn't been allowed to make any of the subtle but very important changes it should have made from his birth to now in order to deal with his dual affinities. His body has developed a fever due to the over-load that occurred earlier, and this fever isn't responding to medications of any kind. We can't use mid to high level medic-ijutsu on him as he seems to be very hyper sensitive to chakra above the lower levels necessary to assist with the most basic bodily adaptations. We can keep a light passive flow only into areas his body is concentrating chakra in already. That's why I have a team working on 'helping' along these changes, the progress is slow however, as they are limited to working on one thing at a time. If they try working on more than one thing, or something his body isn't working on at the time, or try to go too fast he stops breathing.” Nakamura stated to forestall the question he could see in both of their eyes as to why they couldn't just make the changes themselves. 

“They have to 'see' what his body is trying to do for another reason as well. Simply put, we haven't had an elemental user of his level or with more than one elemental affinity all of near equal strength, and certainly not in his age group, since Senju Tobirama. We don't know what changes to make. The head of that team will be giving me a list later of the changes and the order in which they are made just in case something like this ever happens again. Everything is being made more difficult by the fact that his body's resources are split between making these alterations, healing the current damage and his uncontrolled abilities, chakra suppression tags aren't working properly which is also taking away chakra he needs for healing and draining his reserves. He isn't in danger of exhaustion yet, but we are carefully monitoring this. His temperature is one hundred degrees and slowly climbing, if this continues his organs will start to shut down and he'll die.” He finished grimly.

Sarutobi's eyes hardened, “That is not an acceptable outcome! What do you need to save him?” He asked with uncharacteristic impatience.

Nakamura Yojiro visibly steeled himself before uttering a short response. “Tsunade.” He looked at Sarutobi, “His best, possibly only chance, is Tsunade.”

“Tsunade considers Konoha a deathtrap and won't willingly set foot in it anymore.” Sarutobi sighed heavily.

“I may have an incentive to persuade her.” Kakashi spoke from Naruto's bedside. “She was fond of Minato, give me a copy of Naruto's birth certificate and a photo of his face taken now. I doubt it if I'm the only one who sees a striking resemblance to more than one Hokage. If we're right about his ancestry we would have to send for her anyway as his closest living relative. Together that should be enough to persuade her to come back here, especially if I go to get her. I won't let Kyuubi get his way, Naruto isn't going to die.”

“Can you leave him? Is he stable enough?” Sarutobi asked, worriedly.

“There are others who can do what I've been doing, have them take turns until I get back, even if you have to raid from Danzou's Root Division. He would likely be more than willing to help, he was taught by Tobirama-sama too along with you and the Advisers, if I remember correctly. Hopefully it won't take very long to track her scent down with my Summon's help.” Kakashi said, stubbornly determined.

Sarutobi turned to the Head Medic, after sending one of his trusted ANBU to his office for Minato's scroll, as well as Naruto's birth certificate. “Do you have a camera we can use, as well as a list of Naruto's current problems for Inu-san to show her as well?”

Nakamura nodded. “An instant camera at that, we use it for abuse and suspected abuse cases, no need to wait for developing.” He sent the same Nurse from before to get the camera. “Get her back here as fast as you can. The faster she starts treatment the better his chances are.”

“I will have Enma send a messenger to Jiraiya, then I will go re-convene the Council. Everyone felt that blast of Youki and they started to panic, I will also be informing the Elders as well as the Clan Heads of the suspected ancestry of Naruto. Nakamura-san, I will require several more photos and copies of his current medical status as well, to fend off the council. I also need you to expedite a pair of DNA tests, the first Senju Tobirama and Namikaze Minato, both left samples in the hospital with preservation seals in the high security vault that only you and I have access to, the second is for Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Naruto. These need to be done quietly and quickly so no one can taint the results.” Then Sarutobi gave a wry chuckle, before turning to Kakashi. “Just before he left Jiraiya said the most recent sighting of Tsunade was in Tanzaku Gai at a large poker tournament. The tournament is still going on, look for her there first. As soon as the information and mission scrolls are finished you may go.” 

Sarutobi began writing the mission details on a blank scroll he kept on him for emergency use, adding an empty storage seal to hold the medical file and picture. The nurse arrived with the camera just before he finished stamping it with the Hokage's official seal, she handed the camera to Yojiro then when he requested the copies of Naruto's file, enough for Inu, the Hokage and Council. Sarutobi added the scroll Minato had left and Naruto's birth certificate with orders that both items were to be returned as soon as the copies were made, she bowed again then set about getting what they needed.

Yojiro bowed respectfully to the Hokage. “I will run the tests myself, Hokage-sama and bring you the results even if you are still with the Council.” As he began to turn to take the needed pictures, Sarutobi cleared his throat.

“Very well, I will leave word with the ANBU at the doors to allow you entry. I will also be assigning ANBU to guard young Naruto-kun in the hospital as I don't trust everyone to remain level headed. I will give you fair warning, my orders will be that if anyone, be they shinobi or civilian attacks Naruto-kun they will lose their head. No exceptions!” Sarutobi warned sternly, a flinty no-nonsense look to his eyes. Yojiro nodded in understanding and waded in closer to the bed in order to get a good frontal shot and started taking the pictures that the Hokage and Inu-san would need to accomplish their tasks. A few minutes later the Hokage had the scroll and certificate back, the first photos had finished developing, the very first picture attached to a medical file and sealed into the mission scroll then given to Kakashi so he could leave immediately, the rest were paired up with the files the Hokage needed. As Hiruzen exited the room he looked at a spot on the wall, “Root, present yourself.” He commanded. The Root agent that revealed themselves was of medium height, brown haired and had hazel eyes. “You will go tell Danzou I wish to speak with him here immediately.” When that Root agent had left he turned to another blank spot and stated, “You and the rest will guard the patient in this room. Any who attempt to harm him are to be treated as traitors to Konoha and executed. Deploy yourselves accordingly. Dismissed.”

Fifteen minutes later Danzou arrived, “Apologies for my lateness, Hiruzen. I was attempting to talk some sense into Homura and Koharu. Those two are at it again, with that strong burst of youki they are attempting to say the child should be killed for the safety of the village. They refuse to understand that young Naruto-kun is the one keeping all of us safe with every breath he takes, and that he is merely the container and not the Demon itself. You will have to deal with them in some manner soon I suspect, Hiruzen.” The only sign of his long time friends inner turmoil at this last statement is the slight tightening of his hands on the head of his cane.

“We will need to re-convene the Council, Clan Heads, civilians and all.” Hiruzen sighed, handing over one of the new files. “Read that.” He used ANBU sign-language for one of his personal guard to get others and gather the Council, as Danzou read the file. When Danzou got to the picture at the back his hands tightened on the file, creasing the papers slightly and Hiruzen smiled coldly. “My old team-mates will change their tune or I will change it for them. I will not allow them to hurt our sensei's only remaining direct family, and the son of Namikaze Minato. I have taken the liberty of ordering Root to guard Naruto-kun, and to treat any attacks on him as an act of treason. No exceptions, no appeals.” He told his old friend with a hard uncompromising look on his face.

Danzou nodded approvingly. “All entrances, exits and the ceiling?” 

Sarutobi nodded, as he ran through hand signs and slapped both hands on the floor. “Summoning jutsu: Monkey King Enma.” A plume of smoke hid the appearance of the Monkey Summon's leader. Sarutobi handed another file to Enma, “When you have finished reading this I need you to have your fastest messenger get that to Jiraiya and Orochimaru. They should be on their way back to the Village and travelling at their fastest speed, I will then need the messenger to return to me so they can take DNA test results to Inu-san, whom I have sent for Tsunade.” Enma's eyes made their way through the file, widening at the photo. “Yes Enma, he is related to the person you are thinking. The Fox has caused no little trouble with his last bit of spite, and to live the boy needs his cousin. I have sent Inu-san for her with orders not to accept a refusal, and he may use any means of blackmail he deems necessary to get her to return.” Hiruzen took a deep bracing breath. “I am about to inform the Council of what has happened. Have the messenger instruct Jiraiya and Orochimaru to get here as quickly as they can. Some of the Council will be difficult, I expect.”

Enma narrowed his eyes at his Summoner. “Do you need me to return to you Hiruzen? I can't say I would mind a decent fight, it's been a while since we've had a good one. Or even to just put idiotic people in their place.” He gave Hiruzen a toothy grin.

“Of course old friend, just to be on the safe side.” Sarutobi gave Enma a bland look that surprised a snicker from Danzou as well as the Boss Summon.

“I will send my youngest grandson Kage with this, a day out you said? Which direction?” Enma asked.

“West and slightly to the north, they were going to meet up with one of Jiraiya's more reclusive contacts.” Was his intentionally vague reply. This may be an emergency but he still had to protect the Village's spies from discovery, the looks on his companion's faces showed they understood his caution in giving an exact location. “I will see you shortly Enma. Danzou, if you would walk with me.” Hiruzen asked as Enma returned to the Summon's relm to send the file so he could return to his friend in case of trouble or, hopefully, permission to kick the hind parts of those who deserved it the most.

Message sent, Enma returned to Sarutobi's side just as he sat in his chair at the rounded end of the elongated 'u' that was the Council chamber, with Danzou taking the seat beside him as long-standing tradition between the four of them was that whichever of his remaining friends got to the chairs flanking his first usually got to see more information. Needless to say he had long ago taken to calling Danzou first to insure he had someone level-headed on at least one side and had begun to hope that the more moderate Koharu arrived second instead of Homura, who had an unreasoning hatred of Naruto, his ANBU had taken note of this and tended to make sure he was called last. With the Hokage seated the ANBU at the door allowed the rest of the Council to enter and find seats. As everyone seated themselves and settled to listen to the reason for the interruption of the first meeting all eyes turned to the Hokage. 

Sarutobi stood, handing a stack of files to Koharu on one side and Danzou on the other, he instructed her to take one and pass the rest down, as Danzou had his already he simply passed them down. When everyone had one he began. “Everyone felt the surge of youki earlier, I'm sure. If you will open the files in front of you, you will find a copy of the scroll left for me by Minato which opened earlier today. If you would take a moment to read it.” Hiruzen paused for a few minutes for them to read the letter, but not long enough for the denser people to attempt to deny the contents with some half-baked protest. “The birth certificate of Naruto-kun that was sealed in the scroll is just under the letter if you care to look at it. I believe this should sufficiently explain the youki felt earlier when the Kyuubi was returned to Makai. We now have a new problem caused by the Fox. I call your attention to the medical report of young Naruto as of earlier this evening, for those who aren't familiar with medical jargon it states that the Fox prevented all of the needed delicate physical adjustments that most who handle large amounts of chakra and elemental chakra need to use it safely. Earlier, immediately after the Fox's banishing in fact, Naruto's body began producing lightning and water chakra at nearly unheard of levels. This has resulted in second degree lightning burns over his right arm, upper chest and back. That is just the beginning of the problems that have made it necessary for me to send one of my ANBU for Tsunade, in order to save the boy.”

A wave of disgruntled grumbling began but just as it started to really get ugly a member of the Merchant's Guild stood. “Why go to this much trouble for one boy? Not that anyone would mind having Tsunade back, mind you. But even with as much as we loved the Fourth he had no Bloodline that we know of and his jutsu are just that, jutsu that any others could learn. So why? What do you know that we don't?” He looked at the Hokage for the answer to his question, but was startled when Fugaku answered instead.

“There is a photo under the medical file, I suggest you look at it.” The Uchiha Clan Head looked at the Hokage. “Does this picture mean what I think it does, Hokage-sama?”

Just as Hiruzen was about to answer one of the ANBU that was stationed outside opened the door to let the Head Medic in. Yojiro bowed to the Hokage as he reached him. “The results, Hokage-sama. They are as we believed they would be.”

“So Uzumaki Naruto is the Fourth's son?” Sarutobi asked.

“Yes, Hokage-sama, and the Fourth was the Grandson of the Second, Senju Tobirama.” He bowed once more. “I must return to my patient.” With the dropping of that explosive bit of news the Head Medic left the scene with all the haste of a hunted man. Much to the Hokage and Danzou's amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> I am treating the markings on Tobirama's face as Sage marks, not tattoos.


End file.
